federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - February, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13281-13400 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2401. *FP - January, 2401 *FP - March, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Seeking out her mother, N’LANI (UNA) DHAJA finds CHIARO DHOW instead and talks to him about her true nature, and how they are related since N’lani is married to Chiaro’s father and now he is having a child with her mother. UNA-KORAN JATAR is at an office party when he gets unexpectedly drunk. GEORGIANA AL-KHALID is there too and the two of them flirt with each other which then turns into kissing and making out before he walks her home. JATAR gets home, only to throw up and ANNA-ALEENA THAY looks after him, but he doesn’t fess up to the making out. JASMINE DORR is worried about her decision to sleep with Toby after Jodelle and confesses to CORD DAVENPORT about her worries on being pregnant. He is very upset but forgives her after lashing out some. NARYANNA DORR helps out her daughter by explaining the Napean heat better to CORD and reassuring him that it wasn’t in Jasmine’s control and that she isn’t pregnant. Second Week Getting an surprise call from BENJAMIN WOLFE, KITAAN DHOW is more shocked when he learns his sister may not have died in the initial El Aurian attacks. Ben explains that Katriona showed signs of being related to the Dhow’s and sets up a time to all meet on the planet. Adjusting to everything MICHAEL knows he has a hard time swallowing that he was never there for his child. Wishing to get advice he seeks out HEIDI THAY who takes time out of her birthday plans for Abbott to help our her friend. KEGEN and NATIME DAMAR arrive on Earth, settling into their new place in Brazil, picking it out to be closer to the Eveks and his mothers center. ABBOTT THAY arrives and surprised SAMANTHA THAY with being back. She tells him his father knows about their marriage and they plan on telling his mother in private. On the moon, ABBOTT and SAMANTHA break the news to HEDI but she is happy for them both. Third Week Seeing Mr. Forsythe in his quarters, FERRAN RON’IK confronts ZURI DORR about the relationship and she fesses up about it. He puts his foot down however and tells her to break up with the guy, something she verbally agrees to but has intentions on continuing. FERRAN then gets a communication from JACOB K’RRA on Cardassia and they talk about their respective women, before Jake gives Ferran a good relationship idea. At Abbott’s birthday party, UNA-KORAN JATAR takes some time outside to himself and meets ALYSSA STANTON. They get to know each other and plan to get together. Now on the planet, NATIME DAMAR is visits by MERIK EVEK where they talk about their equal dislike for the Damar family and why Earth is a better place to be. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is out with DENORIAN THAY, telling him about her quick wedding to Jatar. He gets upset, feeling like she isn’t his little girl anymore. Upset, ANNA is at home and JATAR attempts to make her feel better - succeeding because he always knows what to say. On the moon, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KATRIONA WOLFE settle in and he reveals to her that they’re really there to meet her El Aurian side of the family. JASMINE DORR has a friend over for a study project but CORD DAVENPORT doesn’t like them being alone. He emotionally uses her to get her to agree not to have men over alone. ABBOTT THAY has gone bounty hunting but is stabbed by the guy he is bringing in and kills him. ANNA catches him in the treehouse and helps him but gets to learn too much and Abbott erases her memory. MINIYA EVEK is expecting KEGEN DAMAR at her work at the center and they are able to catch up. Making plans to associate more, Kegen is pleased to have a new couple to have dinner with. Fourth Week Running into JASMINE at the library, TOBIAS AL-KHALID wishes to make sure she is okay, since they hadn’t associated in awhile. They talk but she tells him that she is in good spirits but just tired from adjusting. When JASMINE gets home, she is confronted about her chat with Tobias. CORD DAVENPORT gets more and more angry until she offers for them to get married as a larger commitment to each other. ANNA-ALEENA THAY wakes up after her mind was played with from her brother. UNA-KORAN JATAR is interested in the whole thing and her story of the coons before KEGEN DAMAR arrives to the apartment to tell her he is now living on Earth. TOBIAS is still not convinced that everything is okay with Jasmine and speaks to her mother NARYANNA DORR in hopes they may recognize signs of abuse. Still unhappy with her life, JASMINE is getting more and more stressed because school is going to be ending. She gets into an argument with CORD and he loses his temper, slapping her in the face. Worried about what he did, CORD contacts KENNEDY on the Valiant and confesses everything. Kennedy explains he needs anger management before he accidentally hurts Jodelle. CORD enrols and then explains to JASMINE about his decision and she agrees to go to couple counselling as well. Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to find some information out for her husband, NATIME DAMAR talks to JAMES MUNROE who tells her about some new positions opening up on the Federation Council for a Cardassian seat where Kegen could help out as an understudy. CORAT DAMAR returns to Prime without the body of his son Aarix. He brings all the boys personal belongings and talks to ANI DAMAR about his emotions on the whole thing. CORAT is then prompted to talk to AFON MAKLA-DAMAR and allows her to see his more emotional side. At the ceremony, ANI is there with BRY VENIK and they attempt to cheer up ZETERI DAMAR who has been rather quiet since her husbands death. KEGEN DAMAR talks to NATIME and she tells him about the job opportunity on Earth which he agrees to look into. Second Week With everything arranged, KEGEN DAMAR seeks out CELAR BERN and tells him that he is leaving for Earth. Celar is surprised, and is going to miss one of his closest friends. JACOB K’RRA arrives to Prime to surprise GWEN DAMAR. They get talking and making out when she asks him about his intentions and he offers to inquire about an arranged marriage. CORAT DAMAR is on Lakat when AFON MAKLA-DAMAR falls out of a tree after fainting. JEVRIN VENIK is shocked, but Dr. Serik tells them both she is expecting a baby boy in September. At a Damar family dinner everyone is there to have a get together, including CORAT, GWENI DAMAR, AFON, TOREL DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR, LANA BERN, CELAR, ETTI DAMAR, LENAYA DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR JR, DIORI DAMAR, VASTI DAMAR, GWEN, JACOB and ANI DAMAR. Things get heated when Jacob asks about marriage and a jealous Torel makes a stink. Afterwards, GWEN and JACOB are able to talk to CORAT about her choices. Her father is worried about Torel but reassured and gives the couple permission to court and see where it goes. CELAR is annoyed with LANA about her behaviour at the dinner, but calls her bluff about kids allowing her to have some. When given the option, she turns him down, really not that ready and knows it. JACOB and GWEN are happy about the verdict and go out to the gardens. From there, they get into some more heavy petting - enjoying the others company. AFON seeks out GWENI to tell her about her pregnancy. Upset about being replaced, Gweni tries to be happy for her new co-wife but it’s too much - especially with their anniversary coming up. When Corat never shows, GWENI leaves the house and finds BRODEL KASSAT, emotionally confessing everything to him before getting a bit more serious but isn’t able to actually cheat. Third Week Together for a night out, KALISA KUSSEK and CELAR BERN are having some fun and that fun becomes intimate. Getting into the swing of things, they’re interrupted by JEVRIN VENIK and Celar hides in the bathroom. Able to get out without being caught, Celar is angry however and lashes out at Kalisa who then has a tantrum. CELAR cries on the way home, angry with himself for his selfish behaviour. LANA BERN is worried about him and tries to help but he tells her it’s his problem to work out. GWEN DAMAR is lounging by the pool with CYDJA MUNROE and discusses her interest in sexual things. TOREL DAMAR arrives and they get into an argument about Jacob. The night before he leaves, JACOB and GWEN have some more intimate moments and talk about their relationship and how far she wants to go! Fourth Week Thinking about his chat with Kalisa, JEVRIN VENIK needs to talk to his friend TOREL DAMAR about women. He explains some of their issues and then Torel decides to set up his friend with his sister Mayana. JEVRIN, going to his usual cafe, flirts with the waitress MAYANA SAREX not realizing she is Torel’s sister. They get to talking and see to hit it off. MAYANA then serves LYRA FIREL and tries to tell her not to get too worried about being a smoothskin since it is being more and more accepted on the planet. Really liking MAYANA from his continued visits, JEVRIN asks her out and makes plans on cancelling on Torel’s sister - not knowing they’re one in the same. Bajor Plots Second Week Armed with the information about the Dhow’s, BENJAMIN surprises KATRIONA WOLFE with a trip to Earth to have a honeymoon, not telling her about his familial findings. CASSICA VIOBHAN and GHISLAIN VIOBHAN are back from the hospital after the birth of their daughter NATALIE VIOBAHN (February 14, 2401). Third Week Wishing to spend some time with TARA VONDREHLE and her family, HAYDEN LIU talks to her about reconnecting with Nerys so she has some kind of family. After the arranged dinner with Tara, HAYDEN and NERYS LIU discuss her wish to know her mothers side of things better. They decide to have an orb vision and make plans. Fourth Week Going to the park with her kids, TARA VONDREHLE runs into a Cardassian man named NORI TANAK who has been raised on Bajor since his mother was left behind as an orphan. He is shocked to find someone who doesn’t give him looks and Tara explains her connection to Cardassians. USS Valiant Plots First Week Worried about her sister, INDIRA FROBISHER seeks out CARLYLE SORENSEN to tell him about her problem. As she does, he starts to think that Zuri is a sociopath and tells Indira that she needs to take power away from her and tell her secret. INDIRA calls SIDNEY PIPER to confirm and then finally confesses what she and Carlyle had done things together to KENNEDY FROBISHER. Really angry, though more at CARLYLE, KENNEDY seeks him out and attacks him. KELVIN DAVENPORT is called in and has them both taken to the sickbay. PATRICK REESE is called and speaks with KENNEDY about everything and the young man petitions that Carlyle be suspended. REESE then talks to CARLYLE to get his side, not convinced that the therapist took advantage and needs to talk to PIPER. REESE gets more information from him, making his final decision where he suspends CARLYLE and has him profiling the new people on the ship and the Vorta. KENNEDY gets the outcome and is not pleased but returns back to his quarters with INDIRA and lets her know that he is willing to work at fixing them and isn’t going to leave - convincing her that Carlyle may have taken advantage. Back with JAX RAL and CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS, their relationship is taken to another level when they open up and he gives her some jewellery of his mothers. Third Week Fixing the FTL drive, INDIRA FROBISHER is happy to report to KENNEDY FROBISHER that the drive is finished and they will be able to shave six months off the journey home, getting back now around September. Completing his evaluations, CARLYLE SORENSEN talks to ZELIA to get her psychological profile for the Captain. KENNEDY seeks out ZELIA after her results get back and then inform her she will be moved to private quarters. Fourth Week Hoping to have some time to escape her problems, EMILY ALDAN finds a program for the holodeck which recreates the world of Harry Potter. She takes the place of Ravenclaw student Cho Chang and plays out the Yule Ball from book four where she is asked by CEDRIC DIGGORY. Having to have more assessments, KENNEDY FROBISHER speaks with SIDNEY PIPER and comes to the conclusion that he secludes himself in an attempt to be more selfish since he always puts others first. KENNEDY goes back to his place where he contemplates what he knows and explains it all to INDIRA FROBISHER. Once she knows and is understanding, he is able to open more and the couple is intimate for the first time since he got back. INDIRA calls JASMINE DORR to tell her about her good news, while Jasmine explains she is engaged. Feeling like he is fixed, KENNEDY doesn’t go to his next appointment but is forced when PATRICK REESE and SIDNEY corner him over the communication. He argues that he has all the support he needs on the ship and Sidney cuts back their time to one session a month. CARLYLE SORENSEN is upset that INDIRA hasn’t spoken to him since the altercation. He tries to get some ideas from her but she explains their friendship is over and Carlyle has a fit. Indira feels very badly and KENNEDY does what he can to comfort her. CARLYLE goes to the doctors and is able to make something similar to TC before he calls EDWARD ELBRUNNE in hopes his friend can talk him out of using again - and Eddie does. Qo'noS Plots Second Week En route to Qo’nos, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD had just finished their junket on Zalda and making their rounds. Chris is gaining more and more confidence as he continues on his way. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week On the planet for his campaigns, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is able to meet with ANNALISE SAVOI who is one of the ambassadors for Betazed and an upstanding family. He is pleased that he is able to get their support. #02 February, 2401 #02 February, 2401 #02 February, 2401